<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meaning of Family by LunaLupin1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891962">The Meaning of Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999'>LunaLupin1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anne Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Original Character(s), Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus never thought he'd be able to go to school or have friends but he was wrong. He certainly never thought he could have his own family for who could love him? Remus ends up creating his own family after the loss of his best friends when he adopts James and Lily's children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anne Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus never thought he’d have a real family. He had his parents of course and they loved him dearly, but they were so protective especially after the accident.</p><p>His father Lyall blamed himself and Remus knew it. If he had not offended Fenrir Greyback then the werewolf would never have retaliated and attacked the most important thing in the world to him, his only son Remus.</p><p>From that day on Remus was cursed to turn into a monster once a month. From the age of four Remus gradually realised that he could never live a normal life. He could never go to school, never have any friends, never have his own family. His parents still loved him even though he was a monster and they tried desperately to protect him, but he just felt isolated.</p><p>But then on his eleventh birthday, everything changed Professor Dumbledore invited him to attend Hogwarts! He made friends, friends that accepted him for who he was despite the monster underneath.</p><p>Remus had never believed that he would be able to attend school but the impossible had happened and he had four amazing friends. Peter who was constantly nervous and would talk about everything and anything until his voice gave out. Sirius who was the epitome of cool from his flying motorbike to his way of charming the ladies. James who was the first of the boys to reach out to the quiet studious young boy and was like a brother to Remus. And of course, Lily. Ah lily, she and Remus had always been close, and Lily frequently referred to him as the brother she had never had. </p><p>At this moment, however, Remus was deeply worried for Lily as she was in labor.</p><p>James was pacing back and forth steadily wearing a hole in the carpet of the waiting room. Peter was jabbering away nervously as usual “Do you think Lily’s alright?” “Hasn’t she been in there a while?” “I wonder if they’ll call me Uncle Peter?” </p><p>Usually, either James or Sirius would have told him to shut up by now “Does your voice ever get tired Peter?”</p><p>“For God’s sake, Wormy shut up!”. But today they were far too preoccupied to bother.</p><p>Sirius was flirting with one of the young healers looking as cool as usual. On the inside, however, his mind was in turmoil.</p><p>Remus, meanwhile, was trying to read a book. He had not, however, got past the first few pages. It had felt like they had been there days, even weeks when in fact it had only been a few hours.</p><p>Finally, after six hours of waiting Lily Potter gave birth at 11 0’clock in the morning on the 31st of July 1980. When the healer came into the waiting room he found four very anxious young men at least two of which seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown. “Mrs. Potter has given birth, both mother and babies are fine, she can see you now.”<br/>
“Oh thank God for that!” sighed James as he collapsed into a chair.</p><p>“Well come on then you slowcoaches lets go meet my first godchild,” said Sirius bouncing with excitement.</p><p>“Hang on a sec there Padfoot, I haven’t actually asked you yet!”</p><p>“Ah yes Prongs, but we all know that you’re going to because firstly I’m your best mate so I have dibs and secondly I’m going to spoil them rotten!”</p><p>“Do you think it looks like James or Lily? I wonder if it’s a girl or a boy? Maybe they’ll call him Peter!” rambled Peter enthusiastically as they started walking towards the maternity ward.</p><p>“I think you’ll find that if it is a boy, they’ll call him Sirius or Padfoot after his godfather,” said Sirius proudly.</p><p>“Is it just me?” said Remus quietly when he could finally get in a word edgewise “or did the healer say ‘babies’ as in plural?”</p><p>“Surely not,” said James. “I mean there haven’t been twins in my family since my great grandfather”</p><p>As they entered the maternity ward however, they did indeed find two small babies in Lily’s arms one wrapped in a blue blanket and the other in pink. Remus did not think he had ever seen anyone so tired and yet at the same time shining with joy. But when the young mother smiled down at the tiny babies her eyes were filled with love.</p><p>James looked like he might faint, Sirius was in shock, and Peter for the first time in his life was speechless. Once the initial shock wore off Sirius finally said “well this is a turn up for the books! Not just one new marauder but two!”</p><p>“They’re so tiny,” said Peter as he stared.</p><p>“I’m not dreaming? Are you that this is not some kind of elaborate prank?” asked James. “I mean twins!”.</p><p>“They’re as real as can be James, and he looks exactly like you,” said Lily as she passed her husband his son. It was true thought, Remus, as he looked down at the baby, he did look like James. Except for the eyes. Those bright green almond-shaped eyes were Lily’s eyes if he had ever seen them.</p><p>James took his son and suddenly all his worries about whether he’d be a good father or if he was really ready for this at only 20 washed away. He loved that little baby with all his heart with that little tuft of jet black hair from the moment he looked into James eyes. He looked at his daughter in wife’s arms who was sleeping and had a shock of dark red hair. He knew he would do anything in the world to protect his family and he was sure that he has going to try his hardest to be the best father he possibly could.  </p><p>After a while, James handed his son to Sirius and he took the pink bundle from Lily. “Well Padfoot, as you apparently ‘have dibs’ here is your godson”</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“No mate, you’re Sirius!” laughed James “And who else was I going to ask you prat!”</p><p>Sirius was in awe he smiled down at his godson and by some miracle he was smiling right back at him. He couldn’t believe it!</p><p>“Remus” said Lily quietly, “Remus, I was wondering if you would like to be godfather to our daughter?”</p><p>Remus looked at the baby in James’ arms. There must have been some mistake, how could they trust him with their daughter! He was a monster and even though his friends didn’t care he did.</p><p>He was so busy panicking, that Remus hardly noticed James place the baby in his arms. She was so tiny, even smaller than her brother. So fragile, that Remus was worried that if dropped her that she would break like china. Remus forgot about his furry little problem for a moment. The only thing that mattered was loving and protecting his goddaughter. “If you’re sure then, of course, I’d love to be godfather”.</p><p>“Um guys,” said Peter, “we can't just keep calling the babies girl and boy or Thing One and Thing Two what are their names?”</p><p>“Oh, well we were thinking of calling a son Harry after Lily’s father,” said James. “But we never really picked any girls names”.</p><p>“This could take some thinking,” said Sirius.</p><p>“How about Harriet?” suggested Peter.</p><p>“Nice one Wormy, like that, won’t be at all confusing!” said Sirius “Harry and Harriet honestly….”</p><p>“I think there was a book my mum used to read to me and Petunia when we were small. It had a little girl in it with red hair called Anne”</p><p>“Anne’s a lovely name Lils,” said James</p><p>“I think I know what book you’re talking about,” said Remus “It’s called Anne of Green Gables my mum used to read it. I’ll have to find you a copy!”</p><p>“They should have middle names,” said Peter.</p><p>“How about Prongslet and Prongslet the Second?”, Sirius asked enthusiastically.</p><p>“No. There is no way that I am filling out Prongslet and Prongslet the Second on their birth certificates!” protested Lily.</p><p>“Well, anything’s better than Sirius Orion. At least Prongslet is cool” said Sirius sulkily.</p><p>“As they look so much like you two they should be named after their parents,” Remus said.</p><p>“That is perfect,” said James with relief.</p><p>“Harry James and Anne Lily Potter. Look out world the next generation of the Marauders have begun” stated Sirius.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Telling the Lupins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They tell Remus' parents about Harry and Anne</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a while of cooing over Harry and Anne, they decided to give the new family some privacy. So, Remus, Peter, and Sirius all left for the Lupins.</p><p>Remus still lived at home with his parents firstly because it had a safe room in the attic where Remus could transform once a month. Secondly, he was only twenty and did not have very stable employment because of his condition so Remus couldn’t afford to move out. Although the house wasn’t huge there was plenty of space so that Remus didn’t get in his parents’ way. </p><p>The Lupins had always treated all four of the Marauders as their sons, they only had one child and had more than enough love to go around. Mrs. Lupin was a middle-aged muggle who usually wore her hair in a loose bun, Mr. Lupin was tall and lanky like his son, his hair had once been mousy brown like Remus’ but had now started to grey. Even though Hope had been a muggle, Lyall had fallen in love with her at first sight and they were very happy together and loved their son more than anything in the world.</p><p>Hope was waiting anxiously for news in the kitchen when her boys arrived by flu powder at just gone one o’clock “Lyall! Lyall, they’re back!” she called up the stairs.</p><p>“Hi mum”</p><p>“Hello dear,” she said giving her son a hug kissing Remus on both cheeks “how’s Lily?” she asked as she hugged Sirius and then Peter.</p><p>“She’s doing fine gave birth about two hours ago”</p><p>“Hello, lovely lady! And how are you today?” asked Sirius</p><p>“Much better now that I know that Lily’s alright!”</p><p>“They’ve had a pair of twins a girl and a boy, Anne and Harry,” Remus said.</p><p>“Oh, that’s wonderful darling!”</p><p>“They’ve even asked me to be Anne’s godfather” Remus added</p><p>“I get to be Harry’s though” Sirius interrupted, not letting Remus get all the attention.</p><p>“That’s wonderful! You’ll both be excellent!” Hope exclaimed.</p><p>“Mrs. Lupin?” asked Peter cautiously “There wouldn’t be any lunch would there?”</p><p>“We missed breakfast because we all got dragged out of bed at five o’clock this morning when Lily went into labor” Sirius moaned.</p><p>“Firstly Peter dear, I keep telling you to call me Hope!” Peter blushed “secondly, of course, there’s food. You three are looking far too skinny particularly Remus you’re just like your father I’ve got to feed you lot up!”</p><p>Hope walked over to the fridge and collected several large plates of food. Lyall had just come down the stairs “sorry I didn’t come down earlier dear I was”</p><p>“Working?” Hope suggested finishing her husbands’ sentence. Lyall nodded. “Honestly can’t the ministry let you have one day off without you bringing work home” muttered Hope exasperated.</p><p>“Hello lads,” said Lyall hugging Remus. “How James and Lily?”</p><p>“They’re great dad Lily won’t let those babies out of her sight!”</p><p>“I didn’t know what time you boys would be getting back so I only made something simple I’m afraid,” Hope said. Something simple consisted of five types of sandwiches, cherry tomatoes, salad, boiled eggs, and melon slices. All the men ate ravenously which pleased Hope greatly. </p><p>Just when they thought they’d all had enough to eat Mrs. Lupin came out of the larder with a large freshly baked Victoria sponge. “My favorite!” exclaimed Lyall and Remus simultaneously. Hope beamed.</p><p>A few hours later they all went over to Godrics Hollow to get started on the nursery, it was nowhere near ready as the babies had been born four weeks early, not to mention the fact that James and Lily had not been expecting twins!</p><p>By the time James and Lily came home with Harry and Anne three days later the nursery was transformed. Peter and Lyall both had jobs so they could not help much but Remus, Hope, and Sirius had hardly stopped. Remus and Hope built and painted all the furniture whilst Sirius went shopping for toys.</p><p>The nursery was right next to James and Lily’s room so that they could hear the twins in the night. It had two cribs, two cradles as they were currently too small for the cribs and a changing table. Harry’s cradle and crib were painted light blue and Anne’s were light pink. There were also two mobiles Harry’s had dragons and Anne’s had unicorns. In each cradle there was a yellow blanket that Hope had crocheted, she had already started making crib blankets as well. </p><p>Sirius, it is safe to say had gone overboard. Both cribs were overflowing with toys and there were larger ones on the floor. There was everything from giant hippogriffs to tiny cats. There were at least twenty teddy bears, some miniscule, some with little ribbons, and some were huge. Unsurprisingly there was also a life-size version of Sirius’ animagus form Padfoot!</p><p>Lily came into the nursey carrying Harry, “Sirius I swear this is the last time I leave you in charge of anything!”</p><p>“What?” asked Sirius innocently.</p><p>“There are far too many toys! How are we even going to fit these children into those cribs! One of those bears is bigger than a five-year-old! And was a giant Padfoot really necessary?” ranted Lily. </p><p>“I told you I’d spoil them rotten, what did you expect when you made me godfather?”</p><p>“Yes well,” said Lily, “next time you won’t be!” she threatened.</p><p>Sirius laughed “you love me really Lils”</p><p>Remus listened to the bickering in the background whilst he rocked Anne in his arms. Hope looked longingly at her son and Remus carefully passed her Anne. “Hello, there little Anne” Hope cooed, “Aren’t you gorgeous! I’m your Granny Lupin, I’m Uncle Remus’ mummy”. Remus smiled as he watched his mother talk to his goddaughter “I’m going to make you all sorts of lovely things little boots and tiny jumpers and anything you want.” Remus chuckled lightly he could tell already that it wouldn’t just be Sirius who was going to end up spoiling Anne and Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Lupins, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and James all gather together to make Anne and Harry's first Christmas memorable</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the few months leading up to December that year, Remus had managed to find work in a muggle bookshop. He loved working with the books and it meant that for once he actually had been able to save money to get some decent Christmas presents for everyone. But what to get? He knew that everybody loved Honeydukes chocolate but that wasn’t really very personal. </p><p>Eventually, he decided to get everyone books from the muggle store he was working in. He got his mum a nice new set of cookbooks he knew she had been looking at, and his father a copy of The Silmarillion as Remus knew that his father had always enjoyed Tolkien. For Sirius, he got a book that described lots of different types of motorbikes many of which had pictures (but of course none of those could fly!). He got Peter The Lord of the Rings as Remus remembered he had borrowed his copy of The Hobbit at school once and Peter had rather enjoyed it. For Lily, he got Mansfield Park as she had been reading Pride and Prejudice recently and for James A Christmas Carol because Remus thought he might have liked the different ways the book had of depicting the ghosts- none of which were true to life.</p><p>That only left the twins of course. On one of the days that he had off, he went to Hamleys with his mum. He knew that Harry and Anne would be getting lots of magical toys for Christmas so thought he’d get them something muggle but something special. They spent a while browsing the soft toys before eventually choosing a medium-sized stag to represent James and also the fact that Harry's official nickname was now Prongslet. The stag was not so big that Harry wouldn’t be able to use it straight away but it wasn’t too small either. He also got a matching doe for Anne so that it could represent Lily.</p><p>For Anne, he wanted to get something really special which was when Mrs Lupin came up with the idea of getting Anne a ragdoll. Not just a regular doll though but one that looked like Anne with the same red hair and bright blue eyes. They searched for hours and scoured practically the whole of the shop until they eventually found one. She had little red plaits and blue eyes like Anne’s she was a ragdoll so Anne would be able to use her straight away without her being too big or heavy, and she wore a simple blue and white checked dress. It was perfect! Hope had come up with the idea of the doll so that she could make the little doll outfits and dresses so that it could be really unique. Remus thought it was an excellent idea and he couldn’t wait till Christmas day when everybody would open all their presents.</p><p>Christmas Eve arrived and everyone came round to Godrics Hollow including Remus’ parents, there was plenty of space and seeing as they didn’t all get to meet up like this anymore what with the war, Remus didn’t think that people were going to sleep too much anyway, they’d be too busy catching up!</p><p>The three Lupins arrived at four o’clock on Christmas Eve Remus and Lyall carrying the bulging bags of presents and the three-night bags whilst Hope carried the tins of homemade mince pies and a Christmas cake. They had also gone to the supermarket for Lily to get all the ingredients for the Christmas dinner. As they came through the door of Potter Cottage then everyone clamoured to help with all the bags and the shopping they were carrying.</p><p>Remus was sharing a room with Sirius and Peter whilst Hope and Lyall were sharing the other guest room. At about five everyone was hanging around in the sitting room catching up over cups of tea. As Remus looked around he noticed that someone was missing, where was Lily?</p><p>Remus had gone upstairs quickly to fetch a book when he heard a faint sobbing coming from James and Lily’s room. Remus knocked on the door and found that it was already open but the lights were off, but he could tell that there was someone crying in there. “Lily?” Remus asked quietly, “Lily are you alright?” he asked a little louder.</p><p>Lily looked up and saw him at the door, “Remus?” said Lily shocked at being found “I’m sorry I didn’t want to disturb anyone”.</p><p>“What’s wrong Lily have you been fighting with James?”</p><p>“What?” said Lily “no of course not, everything’s fine with James. Its…” Lily seemed like she was struggling to find the words of what to say “Its Petunia,” she admitted finally.</p><p>“Oh right,” Remus sighed deeply “and just what has she done to upset you this time?” Remus asked trying to keep his voice calm. Of course, it was bloody Petunia!! Who else could ever upset Lily quite this much? Remus remembered that Lily had been this way when Petunia had refused to come to her and James’ wedding.</p><p>“I sent a parcel with some Christmas presents in it for her and her family” Lily explained, “she has a son a few months older than Harry and Anne. I thought maybe us having children of a similar age would bring us closer together but clearly not. I even sent the parcel through the muggle post so that her neighbours wouldn’t find it strange. She” Lily faltered  “she sent it back she never even opened it!!”</p><p>Remus was struggling to stay calm, Lily was a wonderful person and she didn’t deserve to be treated like this! “Lily you are a lovely person and you deserve a better sister than this, but I’m sorry to have to admit but I think Petunia might be a lost cause. You cant let her upset you like this”</p><p>“She’s the only family I’ve got left” Lily protested.</p><p>“Lily you have a family, you’ve got James and little Harry and Anne, and everybody else downstairs who loves you too pieces.” Remus looked over at Lily and saw that she was beginning to cheer up “look come on Lils cheer up its Christmas, Harry and Anne’s first Christmas! Let’s make it a Christmas worth remembering yeah?”</p><p> “Remus” Lily called “thanks” Lily got up and gave Remus a rather teary hug. As they were on their way back downstairs, she said, “Remus, please don’t tell James it would only upset him.”</p><p>“Of course, not,” said Remus.</p><p>Christmas started early the next day, Sirius and Peter both woke up at half-past five and were acting like a bunch of ten-year-olds. Having woken Remus up they then woke Mr and Mrs Lupin, Lily and James and of course the twins. Because of this, the household was sat around the Christmas tree at six o’clock in the morning nursing cups of coffee and mugs of tea that Hope had made for everyone. </p><p>James was ecstatic even though it was this early in the morning because it was Harry and Anne’s first Christmas, so James was bobbing Harry up and down on his lap and Harry was enjoying it just as much as his father. As Sirius had woken her up early Anne was very groggy and was still half asleep in Remus’s arms. Lily was getting a well-deserved rest from the children and was relaxing with a cup of tea on the sofa. </p><p>Peter and Sirius were given the job of handing out the presents, they did adults first because even though there were only two babies and six adults, it was safe to say that at least two-thirds of the presents under the tree were for Harry and Anne. Remus never bought new clothes for himself, but it was clear his friends had all got together to buy him some. Lily and James had bought him a new navy blue cloak, and Peter had gotten him a pair of socks and a jumper to match. Sirius had bought Remus a set of books on different magical creatures. Lyall had got his son a large assortment of chocolate from Honeydukes as well as a leather-bound journal to make notes in. He had also got a homemade jumper from his mum which that year was holly red.</p><p>Remus thanked everyone for their gifts, and everyone said they had loved the books that they had got from Remus. Sirius particularly enjoyed his book on motorbikes and was trying to decide which type he wanted to get next.</p><p>After that, the real chaos began! Peter and Sirius sorted into piles which presents were for Anne and which for Harry. Both piles were so big they were starting to topple over. As they were only six months old, they needed a lot of help unwrapping all the presents. </p><p>Hope had made the twins tiny little jumpers, Harry’s was dark green to match his eyes with a tiny broomstick on it, Anne’s was lilac with a light green A. She had also made them both blankets for their cribs, the blankets were about single bed sized so they could be used as they got older as well. Both blankets were crocheted, and Harry’s was a rainbow of different colours, dark reds and bright greens, sky blues and deep purples, some of the squares were diagonally striped, some had bobbles, one square was even navy blue with a golden snitch on it. Anne’s blanket was beautiful, Hope had managed to find a pattern book with lots of patterns for squares with different 3D flowers in the middle, some were daisy’s, and some were waterlilies or roses. Anne’s blanket had been made in very soft colours, peach, dusty pink, lilac, light green because those colours suited the flowers. Lily could not thank Hope enough! She could not believe how beautiful the blankets were and how quickly Hope had managed to make them!</p><p>Then came the toys. So many toys! As if they didn’t have enough already there was now a steadily growing mountain of toys in the middle of the Potter’s sitting room some magical and some not. Sirius had even got two little toy wands which Lily seriously hoped the twins wouldn’t figure out how to work for at least a few years!<br/>

Remus’ presents for the twins came last and Remus was a bit ashamed of his offering at the bottom of the pile. He had tried really hard but of course, the twins had already been given so many presents! James and Remus helped the children unwrap their stag and doe. They were a great success, everyone thought they were beautiful, and Lily rushed upstairs straight away to put them in the cribs so that they could protect Harry and Anne. That only left one gift amidst the mountains of wrapping paper, a tiny little ragdoll. </p><p>Anne fell in love with the tiny little doll at once! Once Remus handed her the doll she wouldn’t let go, not even to play with any of her other new toys. Lily loved the idea that Hope had had about making little dresses for the doll and even making some for Anne to match as she got bigger. They decided to call the little doll Rose as she had such rosy cheeks. When Remus eventually left that night, he found Anne fast asleep hugging tightly to Rose, who she hadn’t let out of her sight all day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Meeting With Professor Dumbledore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily and James discuss the twins future with Remus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus had been away for Harry and Anne’s first birthday’s doing work with the Order. He had been living with a pack of werewolves trying to prevent them from joining Voldemort. When Remus returned in September, he found a letter waiting for him.</p><p>Dear Moony, I hope life wasn’t too rough for you living in the pack, could you come over to tea this Friday afternoon? If not let me know, we have somethings we need to discuss with you. The kids have deeply missed their most sane Uncle, and we can’t wait to see you, Love Prongs and family.</p><p>Remus replied that he would love to go and visit so on Friday afternoon he headed to off to go see the Potters. As he opened the door he was nearly crashed into by a flying object! Harry was zooming around on the toy broomstick that Sirius had given him for his birthday. “Unca Moony” shouted Harry. James came rushing into the hallway following his son, “Moony!! How are you? It feels like ages since we’ve seen you”</p><p>“Hi James!, sorry I couldn’t write over the last three months but I’ve been undercover”</p><p>“At least you get to be doing something,” said James sulkily, “Albus won’t even let us leave the house anymore! It’s been a nightmare! I swear I would have gone mad if it weren’t for Lily and the Twins!”</p><p>Harry narrowly avoided hitting Remus on the shins. “You want to be careful when he’s on that thing” laughed James “It may not fly very fast but if he crashes into you it hurts.”.</p><p>Remus followed James and Harry through to the sitting room, where Anne was sitting on the floor playing with Rose. Anne’s hair was in tiny little dark red plaits and Anne and Rose were wearing matching little pink dresses. 
“Hello Anne,” said Remus picking up his Goddaughter “look how big you’ve gotten and I’ve only been away a few months,” he exclaimed. “Unca Remus,” said Anne grinning. Even at only fourteen months old it was clear which of the twins was more energetic and which one would be shyer and quieter. Harry loved charging around the house on his broomstick, followed closely by James, making sure he didn’t destroy anything too valuable! Anne, on the other hand, was much more likely to sit quietly playing with her doll or listening to a book.  </p><p>Remus had got settled into the sofa talking to Anne when Lily came in from the kitchen with tea and biscuits talking to none other than Professor Dumbledore.

“Remus dear!” greeted Lily as she hugged Remus “I see you’re wasting no time in catching up with your favorite goddaughter!” she laughed.</p><p>“Hello, Remus,” said Professor Dumbledore.</p><p>“Professor Dumbledore, it’s good to see you.”</p><p>“Remus, I am no longer your teacher, and I haven’t been for three years, will you please call me Albus?”</p><p>“Of course, um... Albus,” Remus said awkwardly, he would never get used to that.</p><p>Once everyone had been given their cups of tea and the children had been placed in their playpen everyone caught up with each other. What had it been like for Remus the past few months, had he made any progress? James was proudly telling him how Harry was going to be a Quidditch player just like his father.</p><p>After a while, the conversation came to a lull. “Remus, we have invited you over to discuss something very important,” said Lily.</p><p>“I and Lils have a feeling that we might not survive this war,” James admitted, “Voldemort’s got it in for us, we’re lucky to have lived this long.”</p><p> “We were wondering if you would look after Harry and Anne should anything happen to me and James. We want you to be their guardian”</p><p>“I thought you wanted Sirius, to be guardian,” said Remus quickly. “I mean it wouldn’t be safe for them!”</p><p>“If this has got something to do with your furry little problem that’s only once a month!” replied James. “Albus has agreed to give the house the best protection he possibly can, and that’s saying something!”</p><p>“We were going to have Sirius but…” Lily faltered. “Sirius isn’t the most responsible of people, and he’s sometimes a bit immature”</p><p>“We love him to pieces and he’s my best mate!” added James. “But looking after one child is a lot of responsibility, let alone two.”</p><p>“We have already discussed this with Sirius,” continued Professor Dumbledore, “and he agrees.”</p><p>Remus could not believe what he was hearing. He had been shocked when they had made him a godfather, but guardian! It just didn’t make sense. Yes, he was more responsible and mature than Sirius, but he was also a werewolf!   </p><p>“Remus, could not your parents or Sirius look after children on the nights of the full moon?” Albus asked politely. 

Remus always found Dumbledore’s mind-reading abilities slightly creepy. 

“Well yes I suppose so…” admitted Remus cautiously.</p><p>“Well, then that’s all settled then” stated Dumbledore matter of factly.</p><p>“We’ll get the will changed tomorrow,” said Lily.</p><p>“There’s one more thing Moony”, said James awkwardly. “We would want to pay you for looking after Harry and Anne.”</p><p>“No! absolutely not!” shouted Remus stubbornly. </p><p>“I knew he’d react like this,” muttered Lily. “Look you are going to be looking after both our children until the age of eleven. This is not a charity case this is a full-time job! We were going to hire you for a tutor when they reached four anyway,” Lily explained.</p><p>“Well then it that case,” Remus admitted sheepishly, “I accept.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This Chapter is very short. It is Voldemort attacking the Potters from Voldemort's point of view. It is loosely based on the chapter Bathilda's Secret from Hary Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It is mainly to explain why Voldemort attacked Harry instead of Anne first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voldemort glided into Godrics Hollow, Pettigrew had told him the address of where the Potters were living. And there it was, as plain as day, the Potter House at last! Tom looked in the window and saw a family scene, the man was producing smoke rings which the little boy was laughing at, the woman was reading a picture book to the girl on her lap. They looked so happy, so peaceful, but not for long!</p><p>He knocked on the door, he heard shouting, “Lily take the kids and run!”. Voldemort came through the door and killed James Potter. So brave, so foolish! He had tried to hold Voldemort off from his family but he hadn’t even remembered his wand! He went up the stairs to the nursery and asked the woman to stand aside, he had promised to try and spare the woman. But she would not move, so she too died, good riddance the filthy mudblood!</p><p>There were the two children screaming in their cribs, the question, of course, was which one to kill first? The boy or the girl? The prophecy had mentioned a boy so Voldemort approached the blue crib first “Avada Kedavra!” he shouted. But it didn’t work! There were now three people screaming in the house, the children and himself, he was being ripped from his body! The house was collapsing! He must flee!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aftershock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus finds out about James and Lily</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On October 31st, 1981 there had been a full moon. Remus woke up in the attic of his parent’s house in agony and exhausted. His joins ached every time that he tried to move, but he knew that he would have to try and eat something to get his strength back before he went to bed. He slowly struggled his way down the stairs towards the kitchen where he could smell freshly brewed coffee. God did he need a coffee today! He was going to have a large breakfast and then a rest, this afternoon he was going to visit the Potters. He couldn’t wait to see little Anne! She was getting so big!</p><p>Remus was shocked when he came into the kitchen to find his mother in tears and his father trying to comfort her. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, the news in the prophet was often upsetting these days what with the war. But he’d never seen his Mum quite this upset! 

“Mum?” Remus asked quietly “Dad? Is there something wrong?”</p><p>Mrs. Lupin sobbed even more heavily than before. “Dad?” asked Remus scared now.</p><p>“I don’t know how to tell you this son,” said Mr. Lupin cautiously. “There’s been an attack.” 

Not another one! Thought Remus as he collapsed into a chair, how many more deaths! 

“Who was it this time?” asked Remus nervously wanting to get the worst over with.</p><p>“It’s um well…” faltered Mr. Lupin, Lyall sighed and decided he had best get on with it. Remus had to know! 

“Last night, Voldemort went to the Potter House in Godrics Hollow. He must have found out the address somehow. Lily and James are dead.”</p><p>Remus stared at his father in shock. Lily and James! They had been like a brother and sister to him! They had loved him! But now he was never going to talk to them ever again! For a few moments, the room was quiet apart from Hope’s light sobbing. 

“You said Lily and James were dead,” said Remus with difficulty as the news sunk in, “what about Anne and Harry?” He asked, fearing for the worst.</p><p>“Voldemort’s gone son, he tried to kill Harry, but it didn’t work,” Lyall said. “Anne and Harry are both fine, Albus is bringing them over later today.”</p><p>Remus was dumbfounded. 

“Voldemort’s gone!  Why couldn’t he kill Harry? Are we absolutely sure he’s gone?”</p><p>“We don’t know,” Lyall answered calmly. “We don’t know why Harry didn’t die and we probably never will. We don’t know if Voldemort will ever come back, but there is a chance he will! All we do know is for now Voldemort is gone and Lily and James are dead. Harry and Anne need us to stay strong for their sakes.”</p><p>As Remus took all this news in, he moved over to his mother who held him close. Suddenly the floodgates opened, and Remus burst into tears, 

“Its alright darling” comforted Hope. “You’re safe, and we are all going to take good care of little Harry and Anne”. 

Remus felt like a child who had woken up from a nightmare in the middle of the night, crying into his mother whilst she tried to comfort him and stroked his hair. But then again he had just had a nightmare his best friends had just died, he was also crying with relief You Know Who was gone, for now at least. </p><p>Lyall had brought over three large plates of eggs and bacon and a rack of toast. The family sat down to a very quiet lunch Remus hardly touched his food. 

“Remus,” Lyall said after a while “Remus, you’ve got to keep your strength up!” Remus took a small bite of toast, but it turned to ash in his mouth. 

“Maybe, you’ll feel better after a rest dear?” his mother suggested, “Anne and Harry will be arriving this afternoon,” she said trying to cheer him up. </p><p>He nodded grudgingly and left the kitchen to go up to his room, feeling worse than he had done on his way down to the kitchen. Remus reached his room and collapsed onto his bed. He was tired from his transformation the night before that he was asleep before his head hit the pillows. </p><p>He woke up three hours later feeling slightly more refreshed and absolutely starving! His parents looked up when he came into the kitchen in surprise. 

“Remus dear, we thought you wouldn’t be back down till later” his mother exclaimed as she started preparing the lunch. </p><p>“I couldn’t stay in bed,” he said, “I want to help you get ready for Anne and Harry,” he stated simply. “Besides I only ate a bite of toast of breakfast and you know how much the transformation takes out of me!”</p><p>“Oh but Remus, I was going to bring you up a tray in a bit,” Hope said affectionately. “You need your rest!”</p><p>“I’m fine mum really!” said Remus. He was used to his mother, she was always fussing over him especially the night after a full moon. Remus didn’t mind he was used to it. “I want to help, there are two toddlers arriving in a few hours!”</p><p>“Well if you insist,” said Lyall “you can help me sort out the spare room after lunch, the room needs clearing out”</p><p> </p><p>Hope brought over three bowls of steaming soup and a plate of sandwiches. Remus was staring blankly into space, if Voldemort managed had managed to kill Lily and James, and destroy the house, how did those two one-year-olds survive!

“Remus eat!” said Lyall interrupting Remus from his thoughts. 

“Oh, yeah….” Said Remus distractedly as he ate a mouthful of soup. “What time is Albus bringing over the children?”</p><p>“Not till about four o’clock,” said Lyall “gives us time to get ready.”</p><p>After lunch, Remus and Lyall busied themselves clearing out the spare room and putting Harry and Anne’s furniture in, whilst Hope washed the children’s blankets and then made up the cribs. They had managed to salvage some of the toys from the house, the two stags, Harry’s favorite teddy, and a few others. Harry’s little broomstick, however, had been destroyed. Remus made a mental note that at some point he would have to remember to get Harry a new one.</p><p>At a quarter to four Dumbledore arrived carrying Harry who was followed by Professor McGonagall who carried little Anne who was clinging onto Rose for dear life. Mrs. Lupin took Harry and Remus was passed, Anne. Both children were extremely distressed which was hardly surprising as they had just witnessed their parents murder. 

"Mama n Dada” cried Harry, whilst Anne snuggled into Remus crying. </p><p>“I still can’t believe it” sighed McGonagall, “poor Lily and James dead, but somehow these two survived!”  </p><p>“But Voldemort is gone!” cried Hope.</p><p>“For now at least yes,” replied Dumbledore</p><p>“You don’t believe that he is actually going to come back do you, Albus?”</p><p>“Yes Minerva, I’m afraid I do. How Harry survived we do not know for now. But what I do know is that the Wizarding World can sleep safe in their beds tonight”</p><p>“A toast!” Lyall pronounced, as he produced a bottle of Firewhisky and glasses “to the defeat of Voldemort”</p><p>“To James and Lily,” added Mcgonagall</p><p>“And to Harry Potter ‘The Boy Who Lived!’” finished Professor Dumbledore.</p><p>When Remus went up to the twin's room that night and saw them sleeping he knew something instantly. He was never going to let anyone hurt Anne or Harry ever again! And if Voldemort came looking for them Voldemort would have to get through him first!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Padfoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus finds out about Sirius' betrayal of the Potters and the murder of Peter. Dumbledore aslo comes round to discuss the Potters will.</p><p>Notes on money conversions- 29 Knuts= 1 sickle, 17 sickles= 1 galleon<br/>conversion of galleons to pounds in the books is very low as galleons are gold coins, one galleon in the books is worth five pounds, one sickle is worth 30p and a knut is worth a penny.</p><p>I have timesed all values by five and increased knuts to be worth 5p, sickles are £1.45, and galleons are £24.65, I hope this all makes sense, LunaLupin1999</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Remus was lying in his room staring up at the ceiling thinking about James and Lily. If it hadn’t been the full moon two nights ago maybe he could have done something, saved Lily and James. He wished he died instead of them!</p><p>Anne was next to him and she was playing quietly with Rose. His father came into the room.

 “Remus?” he asked quietly “can we talk son?” </p><p>“What is it?” asked Remus slightly peeved at being disturbed from his form of mourning. </p><p>“It’s a fairly long story I’m afraid son, Alastair Moody has just been round to tell us. He thought we should know….”</p><p>His father had more bad news, Remus could tell. “It’s about Peter and Sirius,” Lyall told him. 

Remus sat up interested and sat Anne on his lap. 

“You know that Sirius was the Potter’s secret keeper?” 

Remus nodded. 

“Well, the only way that someone can get through the Fidelus charm is if the secret keeper tells someone where the house is.”</p><p>“I know that,” said Remus slightly annoyed, he wished his father would get to the point. 

“Wait,” Remus said suddenly “are you trying to tell me that Sirius betrayed the Potters!”

 Lyall nodded solemnly.

 “But he can’t have James was his best friend! He can’t have…” Remus faltered.</p><p>“I’m afraid there’s more son,” Lyall said nervously. </p><p>More! More than Sirius betraying James and Lily! There couldn’t be! Remus gave us a father a small nod as an acknowledgment to continue as he hugged Anne a little tighter.<br/>

“Peter realized that Sirius had betrayed the Potters and tracked him down to a muggle street. He confronted and accused him of working for Voldemort.” 

Poor Peter thought Remus, poor stupid Peter, he should have waited till he had backup! 

“Sirius shot a spell at him and the whole street exploded, Peters dead Remus”<br/>

Lily was dead, James was dead, Peter was dead. And it was all Sirius’ fault! He had betrayed two of his best friends to Voldemort and killed the other one himself! 

“When the Aurors got there thirteen muggles had been killed in the explosion and all they could find of Peter was his finger. As they dragged Sirius off to Azkaban he was cackling with laughter.” Lyall finished. </p><p>“That’s it then” stated Remus bluntly “I don’t have any friends left. There can’t be any more bad news for me, because all my friends are either dead or traitors!!”</p><p>“Remus dear, I understand you’re upset you have a right to be!” cried Hope who was standing in the open doorway. 

She started forward to hug her son. 

“No!” shouted Remus as he backed away from his mother. 

“Can’t you just let me be for once!” Anne started to cry loudly because of all the shouting.</p><p>“Look mum just take her and go!” he said bluntly passing Anne to his mother. 

“I’m sorry dear,” said Hope taking the child and going downstairs.

“We’ll be downstairs when you want to talk son,” he said on his way out the door.</p><p>Remus lay back down on his bed. Three of the only friends he had ever were dead and it was all Sirius’ fault! Sirius had betrayed his best friend and his family and then killed Peter and thirteen muggles in the process! Thirteen muggles? Did he not care about other people's lives? </p><p>Remus could not believe it of him, but then again Sirius had shown a cruel streak once before, not as bad it was still there. When they had been in their sixth year then Sirius had dared Severus to follow Remus down the passage to the Shrieking Shack where Remus had transformed into a werewolf. If James had not stopped Severus at the last minute, then Remus would have killed Severus. Remus would have been a murderer. Even though it had only been a cruel joke when they were sixteen, it showed that Sirius had always hidden his capability to murder. Remus now knew that Sirius was a Black through and through!!</p><p>After half an hour or so, he opened his eyes and saw that Anne had left her ragdoll Rose on his bed. His tiny light of joy in the darkness he still had Anne and Harry, and he was going to need her now more than ever. Remus pulled himself off the bed and went downstairs to his family. Harry was sitting on Lyall’s lap and listening to the Daily Prophet, Hope was dusting some sugar on top of a Victoria sponge, and Anne was sitting in her highchair. Remus handed Rose back to Anne and received a very wet kiss as a thank you. 

“Mum, Dad, I’m sorry I shouted.”</p><p>“There’s no need son” Lyall interrupted him “we understand.” 

Remus looked at his parents, he knew that Peter and James had been like sons to them and Lily had been like the daughter they never had. Hope pulled her son into a hug, only this time he didn’t stop for a very long time. He had lost his friends, but he still had his family! He still had his parents and Harry and Anne. He was going to get by, they were going to be fine.</p><p>A few days later the family was gathered in the sitting room. Lyall had lit a fire and was playing with Harry and his dinosaurs, Hope was sitting on the sofa knitting a Jumper for Remus, and Remus was reading Anne the story of Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump from The Tales of Beadle the Bard. 

Dumbledore’s face appeared in the fire, “Lyall, can I come through, I have something important to discuss with you all?.”</p><p>“Of course”, Lyall removed the fireguard from in front of the fire, and a few moments later Dumbledore came through the fireplace into the living room brushing soot off of his robes.</p><p>“Good afternoon, and how are all today?” asked Dumbledore “Is that a Tyrannosaurus Rex I see there Harry?” Dumbledore spent a few moments inspecting Harry’s dinosaurs. </p><p>After a few moments Hope eventually said: “Although it is always a pleasure to see you, I presume that you have not come all this way to play with our Grandsons dinosaurs?”</p><p>“Ah yes of course,” said Dumbledore getting off the floor. “I’m afraid I have come on rather official business,” he said as he offered round a bag of sherbet lemons. 

“As you know Remus, I am the executor of Lily and James’ will,” of course Remus realized they still had to read the will. “Remus has been named guardian of Harry and Anne and will receive 150 galleons a month for the upkeep of the twins. He is also to receive 75 galleons salary a month for looking up Harry and Anne and tutoring them when they are older.”  </p><p>Remus could not believe that they Lily and James had wanted to pay him so much, that was double what he was making working in the muggle supermarket! And this was for something he wanted to do and would have happily done for free! </p><p>“Lily and James have set aside 36,000 galleons for Anne and Harry’s school fees. They have also set aside a further 40,000 galleons set aside for in case the Potter House had been destroyed” </p><p>“So much money!” exclaimed Hope, “it’s too much! We can’t take the money for the house”</p><p>“Hope, I know you love having everyone together like this but this house is only a cottage. Those children are going to be getting big fast!” said Lyall, “they don’t have to move anytime soon but they could get a nice house with a big garden where the kids could play and Remus can teach the kids to fly!.” </p><p>“That does sound nice!” admitted Hope.</p><p>"It's not as if they would be moving halfway across the world" Lyall added, "we would still be able to visit!" 

Hope considered this and decided that it would be best for Remus and the children to move out.</p><p>“The rest of the money is to be divided between Harry and Anne once they come of age,” finished Dumbledore.</p><p>“That’s a lot of money they’ve put aside,” said Remus. “I know James' family were rich but how much is there actually left after all that money been removed?”<br/>

“I believe that both Harry and Anne should be adequately provided for,” said Dumbledore as he handed Remus a piece of paper it said that once the school fees, the new house, the children’s upkeep and everything else had been paid for there would still be slightly more than fifty million galleons in the Potter vault! 

When Hope saw the piece of paper she was even more shocked than Remus “That’s the equivalent of over a billion pounds!” she exclaimed. Dumbledore merely smiled.</p><p>Hope went to go and get some tea and cake from the kitchen. Dumbledore stayed for a while later and recommended that Remus looked into moving into the area of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon where several over wizarding families lived. He had brought some brochures with and there were a few that seemed perfect, Remus was going to go and have a look round next week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ottery St. Catchpole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and the twins move into a new house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After some looking around, Remus decided on a property just outside Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. It was in the countryside and there only a small number of other wizarding families living in the area and so whilst still being part of the wizarding community, they wouldn’t be overrun with visitors trying to meet ‘The Boy Who Lived’ as Harry was now becoming known in the wizarding world.</p><p>The house was perfect as it had plenty of bright airy rooms. There was a large kitchen, which was attached to the sitting room. There was also a room that had previously been used as a study, it had lots of light and plenty of bookcases. Remus thought that this would be the perfect place for a schoolroom as the children got older.</p><p> The house had five bedrooms, which meant that there were enough rooms for Anne and Harry not to have to share, as well as a room which was reserved for Mr. and Mrs. Lupin when they came to visit, and another spare room for guests as well. There were also two full bathrooms, one downstairs and one on the second floor.</p><p> As well as this there was also an attic where there was space for another possible bedroom and lots of space for storing things. In addition, there was the basement, which could work as a saferoom during Remus’ transformations once a month.</p><p>The best part about this house though was the land it came with. The house was in the countryside, so it came with a huge garden, which included a pond and even a small river. The house was situated in the middle of a grove of tall elm trees. This meant that Remus would be able to teach the children how to fly, without any strange questions from the muggles as long as they didn’t fly too high. The house was also already extremely well warded before they moved in, and once Dumbledore and Remus had added their protections, there was no chance they were going to be getting any unwanted visitors!</p><p>The house was called Elm Grove, because of the trees surrounding the house. And so in late November, Remus and the twins moved into their new house. Hope and Lyall had come over to help Remus with the twins and the unpacking of all the boxes. He also had a lot of shopping to do because he had never had his own house before. He had the furniture from his room at his parents’ house and the twin’s furniture, and a few things his parents had lent him such as the odd saucepan.  Remus was sat in the sitting room surrounded by boxes of toys and books, trying to keep Harry and Anne from getting into too much trouble whilst trying to make a list. They had not spent all of the money on the house so there was still plenty over for things like furniture. They were going to need a sofa and an armchair, saucepans, and crockery, towels for the bathroom and spare bedsheets. Remus thought he would also like to get some extra bookcases and books, he already had quite a few books as he was an avid reader, but he wanted the children to grow up in a house surrounded by books so that they could love them just as much as did! He also remembered that he wanted to get Harry a new broomstick, Christmas was in a month and he knew how much Harry had loved the first one!</p><p>Remus was disturbed from his thoughts by a knock at the door. When he went to answer it he was shocked to find a large family of redheads. There were two parents and seven children, a horde of young boys with curious expressions, one of whom looked like he was about the age to be starting Hogwarts soon, and another who looked a similar age to Harry and Anne, there was also a tiny baby girl in the mother's arms who looked like she was only a few months old, and they all had the same shade of bright red hair! </p><p>Remus also noticed that there was a set of twins amongst the children and even though they were only four years old, they looked as if they loved mischief and mayhem, and seemed as if they would have fitted straight in with the Marauders! </p><p>“Hello young man,” said the father who was wearing glasses, “we are the Weasley family, we live about half a mile away and we were wondering if you would like some help unpacking and moving in?” asked Mr. Weasley eagerly </p><p>“My name is Arthur Weasley, this is my wife Molly and our children,” he added. 

“Bill is the eldest he turned eleven a few weeks ago and will be starting Hogwarts next year,” Mr. Weasley said, pointing towards his eldest son. 

“Then there are Charlie and then Percy” pointing towards his next two sons, one of which seemed to be looking longingly at the boxes of books just inside the door. 

“The twins Fred and George” he added he indicated the twins who had identical mischievous grins shining on their faces.

 “Ron who will be two next March” as he pointed towards his youngest son. 

“And our youngest and only daughter Ginny who is three months old” he finished as he smiled affectionately at his wife and daughter.  </p><p>“We’re sorry to disturb you like this, but there are so few wizarding families in the area, and this house has been empty for so long, we wanted to make you feel welcome!” he rambled,  “if we are in the way he could always come back another time…”</p><p>“No of course not,” answered Remus, “please come in make yourselves at home, we could use a couple of extra hands.” 

The Weasley children who had been silent until this point, because they had been warned to be on their best behavior on pain of death by their mother, came charging into the house led by Fred and George who were helping Ron, and with Percy straggling on the end. </p><p>“Oh, you have children!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, noticing the toys in the boxes and Anne playing with her doll. 

“How lovely, you can see that we love children!” she said as she watched the other children playing in the garden. </p><p>Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were playing a lively game of tag in the garden. Harry and Ron had tried to join in but gave up after a while as they had got tired running, they were now playing together in the grass, having already made firm friends with each other.  </p><p>Percy was unpacking the books from their boxes looking at the covers with interest and Anne was helping him stack the books by size. Percy was quietly talking to Anne about whether or not they should stack the books by color. Hope and Lyall had just come down from upstairs where they had been arranging the furniture in the bedrooms. 

“We heard a lot of noise out, and then looked out the window and saw that the garden had been invaded by small redheads!” chuckled Mr. Lupin.</p><p>“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, these are my parents Hope and Lyall Lupin, they are going to be helping me with Harry and Anne from time to time. Mum and Dad, these are Arthur and Molly Weasley who live nearby and have seven children, one of which is close to the age of our two,” said Remus</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, please call me Lyall,” said Mr. Lupin warmly.</p><p>“Only if you call me Arthur!” Mr. Weasley laughed.</p><p>“Oh!” exclaimed Hope, “you have such a beautiful daughter!” Remus smiled, his mother had always loved babies and made a fuss over them whenever she could. </p><p>Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Lupin were soon busy cooing over little Ginny. Between Remus, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Lupin they soon had the rest of the boxes unpacked. The Weasley’s and the Lupins were just planning a shopping excursion for the next day to get all the rest of the furniture and bits and pieces for the house when the twins came charging in. 

“Mum! Dad!”, they shouted, 

“Guess who Ron’s new friend is?” asked Fred.

“Its Harry Potter!!”</p><p>“You two and your imaginations” muttered Mrs. Weasley, “every child you two meet at the moment you seem to think is Harry Potter! Last time ‘Harry Potter’ was a muggle girl in the village with blonde plaits!” she said exasperated.</p><p>“Boys,” Mr. Weasley explained calmly “just because the boys called Harry does not mean he is Harry Potter. Harry is a very common first name.”</p><p>“No Dad, they’re right this time!” interrupted Bill who had followed his brothers in from the garden. “He is Harry Potter! He’s got the scar and everything!”</p><p>Mr. Weasley looked over to Harry who was still playing with Ron in the garden to Remus who was staring at the ground.

 “Remus? Is he the Harry Potter?” </p><p>Remus nodded grudgingly. The Weasleys stared at him in shock. 

“I wasn’t exactly keeping it a secret, it’s just you know I didn’t exactly want it publicized where Harry Potter  ‘The Boy Who Lived’ as they’re now calling him, is living,” Remus admitted guiltily. “I want him to have a normal childhood, I don’t want him idol worshipped! He’s just a baby!” he finished.</p><p>“Oh no of course not!” said Mrs. Weasley. “They are such lovely children so beautiful. They look just like their parents as well!”</p><p>Lupin smiled, “Lily and James loved their children so much. I’m Anne’s Godfather so they wanted me to look after Harry and Anne should anything happen to them. They were like family to me.”</p><p>“If you knew the Potters are you, friends, with Sirius Black?” asked Charlie.</p><p>“No.” He said bluntly. “No, not anymore.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Smell a Rat!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Percy shows something to Remus that he had not been expecting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later and Elm Grove had been settled into. All the unpacking had been done and the Weasleys had helped Remus choose some new furniture and things for the house. They had bought two three-seat sofas in light green and light blue, and a leather armchair in dark red as well as a coffee table. </p><p>They had been busy decorating the twin’s bedrooms. Harry’s was decorated in Gryffindor colors; the furniture had been painted a light red and the walls a light gold there was also now a cuddly lion in Harry’s crib. Harry also had a new stag with a matching doe as well as a wolf to represent Remus. Harry’s crib had the blanket that Hope had made on his bed.</p><p>Anne’s room had light pink walls, which Molly had painted tiny little flowers on. The room had a large window with a window seat that looked out over the garden. Anne had a violet crib in her room and a sky-blue rocking chair. Anne’s crib also had the blanket that she had made for her. </p><p>They had also acquired new towels for the bathrooms; pink for Anne, blue for Harry, and white for Remus. As well as all sorts of other odds and ends such as crockery and cutlery and pots and pans for the kitchen. </p><p>In addition, there were now several empty bookshelves scattered around the house that Remus was looking forward to filling over the coming months. He wanted to get a mixture of magical and muggle books like he had as a child. Percy, in particular, was looking forward to choosing books, especially if he got to borrow them! Christmas was in a few weeks and Remus was trying to think of some good books he wanted to get.</p><p>The Weasley’s had been to visit several times now, to help with the house and to play with Anne and Harry. Harry and Ron were inseparable! They cried every time one of them had to go home and the Weasleys now treated Remus and the twins as if they were part of the family. </p><p>Remus was taking Harry and Anne round to The Burrow this afternoon, Ron and the Weasley twins loved playing with Harry rushing around the house and making mud pies. Percy and Anne got on very well too in their own quiet way, Anne was only seventeen months old, but she loved books and would listen to Percy read to her for hours! Their favorite book was The Tales of Beadle the Bard, Remus had to remember to try and get them some muggle fairy tales to read as well.</p><p>Remus was listening to Percy read about The Tale of the Three Brothers, whilst he was making a mental list of Christmas presents he had to buy, it was only three weeks away! “Mr. Lupin,” called Percy after a while “I’ve got a new pet you want to see him?” he said excitedly. </p><p>“Of course, Percy I’d love too!”</p><p>Percy rushed off and returned with a squirming rat, “his names Scabbers! We found him in the garden yesterday, Dad said since I found him, I can keep him, he’s all mine!” he said proudly. </p><p>Remus took look at the rat and he suddenly knew that this was not just any rat! But it couldn’t be he was dead. He took a closer look at the rat and realized that ‘Scabbers’ was missing a toe… “Percy, did you say you found this in the garden?” he asked cautiously. Percy nodded enthusiastically, “could you go your Mum for me, I need to talk to her about something.”</p><p>Percy returned dragging Mrs. Weasley, “Percy, could you please give Scabbers to your mum? We need to talk in private, we won’t be long” asked Remus</p><p>“Ok,” said Percy as he found another story to read Anne.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley was deeply confused as she and Remus went through to the kitchen, Mr. Weasley was in the garden playing with his sons and Harry as it was a Saturday afternoon. “I need to talk to Arthur as well” Remus added</p><p>“What is going on Remus! Percy said it had something to do with his rat!” she asked confused.</p><p>“Molly, I will explain but I need to talk to both you and Arthur!”</p><p>Once, Remus, Arthur, and Molly were sat around the kitchen table he began. “The first thing you need to know is that firstly ‘Scabbers’ as you call him is not a rat. He is an animagus. I know this because I have known the wizard well since I was eleven and I have seen his animagus form many times. I couldn’t mistake him anywhere!” </p><p>“Are you sure?” asked Arthur, Remus nodded.</p><p>“Secondly, that rat's real name is Peter Pettigrew!”<br/>
“What!” shouted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.</p><p>“Pettigrews dead!” protested Mr. Weasley.</p><p>“Black killed him! There were witnesses!” shouted Mrs. Weasley.</p><p>“I know! I’m just as confused as you two! But I couldn’t mistake Peter anywhere! Also your new rat is missing a toe, and all they found of Peter was…”</p><p>“His finger!!!” finished Mr. Weasley.</p><p>The rat was really squirming now, it was trying to escape. “If this, as you say, is Peter Pettigrew,” said Mrs. Weasley, now really confused “then prove it!”</p><p>Lupin pointed his wand at the rat and a few moments later there stood Peter. </p><p>“Incarserous!” yelled Remus as Peter tried to run for the door. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at Pettigrew in shock.</p><p>“Remus!” cried Peter, “Sirius was trying to kill me! he betrayed Lily and James to the Potters!”</p><p>“Sirius would never betray James!!”</p><p>“You have to believe me, Remus!! Please!!!” he begged.</p><p> “Wait!” faltered Mr. Weasley “If Pettigrew is alive, then Black might be….”</p><p>“Innocent!” said Remus abruptly.</p><p>“This is a job for the ministry!” Arthur proclaimed, “Sirius never got a trial!”</p><p>“Molly can you look after the kids?” asked Remus</p><p>“Of course…” she stuttered still in shock at what was happening.</p><p>Arthur stuck his head in the “Barty Crouch Senior” he called clearly through the fire. Once he was put through he announced: “Peter Pettigrew’s alive!” </p><p>Arthur pulled his head out of the fire, “he’ll see us now” he told Remus.</p><p>Arthur went through the flu first, followed by Remus with Peter.</p><p>They explained to Crouch what had happened, telling him about Pettigrew and Sirius being animagus’, and how the Weasley’s had found him in their garden.</p><p> </p><p> “So Pettigrew’s alive”, said Crouch “but I don’t see how this could have anything to do with Black”</p><p>“If Peters alive, then Sirius might be innocent!” shouted Remus for what felt like the tenth time that day.</p><p>“He needs a trial Barty!” pointed out Arthur. Crouch grudgingly accepted. </p><p>The trial was organized for the next day and Remus attended with his parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had left all the children with the Lovegoods for the day.</p><p>Sirius and Peter were getting tried by the whole Wizengamot. As Sirius was brought in he looked over at Remus and Peter in shock. He could not believe that he was actually getting a trial! </p><p>As the court was worried that Peter and Sirius would give conflicting accounts they were both given Veritaserum. Mr. Crouch was presiding over the trial. </p><p>“Mr. Black, did you betray Lily and James Potter to Voldemort?” asked Crouch </p><p>“No,” Sirius said blankly.</p><p>“Were you not the Potter's secret keeper?”</p><p>“No” Sirius admitted. The crowd gasped. “I was but they changed it to Peter. They were trying to lay a false trail.”</p><p>“Mr. Pettigrew, were you the Potters secret keeper?” Crouch asked turning to Peter.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did you betray the Potters to Voldemort?”</p><p>“Yes.” The crowd gasped again.</p><p>“Mr. Black, can you please tell the court the events of 31st of October through to the 2nd of November?”</p><p>“I knew there was something wrong,” Sirius said tonelessly. “I went round to the Potter House and found it destroyed. I knew Peter had betrayed them to Voldemort and I had to track him down” Sirius continued. “I thought of going to tell Remus, but then remembered it was the full moon.” Remus shuffled in his seat at being mentioned for the first time. “I found Peter on the morning of the second of November. Peter tried to blame me for killing the Potters, then he blew up the street killing the muggle, and he transformed into a rat, leaving his finger behind,” Sirius finished.</p><p>“That all seems to make sense,” said Mr. Crouch<br/>
“Just one question,” said Moody, “why were you laughing when we took you in?”</p><p>“I was laughing at how Peter had turned into a rat to escape” answered Sirius blankly “It was so simple.”</p><p>Remus stared down at his shoes and then looked at Sirius with tears in his eyes. How could he believe that Sirius had betrayed the Potters!</p><p>“Mr. Pettigrew,” Crouch continued, “can you please tell us the events of the 31st of October to the 2nd of November?”</p><p>“I had betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort” he started blankly. “I knew Sirius and Remus would be after me so I ran. Sirius caught up with me two days later, I cut off my finger, caused the explosion, transformed and escaped before the Aurors even arrived.”</p><p>Crouch was disgusted, “What happened then?”</p><p>“I tried to find a Wizarding family to stay with,” continued Pettigrew, “I wanted to be kept up to date on news of the Dark Lord. I searched for a month and found the Weasley’s three days ago and was brought inside by their son. The next day Remus visited and he recognized me,” Remus squirmed in his seat again, Remus stared at Peter his eyes full of hatred. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were outraged that Pettigrew had tried to use their family to find out news of Voldemort! “He explained that I was an animagus to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they then brought me to ministry”</p><p>Mr. Crouch then asked Remus and the Weasleys about how they had found Peter, and they told him he had been found in the garden, and then the next day Remus had recognized him instantly.</p><p>Remus was outraged, Peter, cowardly always chatty Peter, had betrayed James and Lily. Not only that but he had framed Sirius! </p><p>By now the effects of the Veritaserum had worn off. “There’s still the problem of Mr. Black being an unregistered animagus” Crouch pointed out.</p><p>“I’ve just spent a month in Azkaban for a crime I never committed!” Sirius protested.</p><p>“I think the jury should come to their verdicts” announced Mr. Crouch. “Who believes Mr. Sirius Orion Black to be guilty of betraying the Potters to Voldemort and the killing of thirteen muggles” no hands were raised.</p><p> “And how believes him to be innocent?” he added, all hands were raised including his own.</p><p>“And for the crime of being an unregistered animagus?” about two-thirds of the court raised their hands.</p><p>“As Mr. Black has already said he has already spent a month in Azkaban. I recommend a fine of 200 galleons instead of extra time in Azkaban. All those in favor?” he asked the court. All hands were raised. He looked over to the Lupins and saw Lyall with his arm around Hope who was crying with joy and Remus was smiling at him! The shackles from his chair came off from his arms. A look of relief crossed the face of Sirius he could not believe his eyes! He was going to be free! Free from the dementors!  Free to see Harry and Anne! Free!!!</p><p>“Peter Pettigrew to be you are here under the charges of; working for Lord Voldemort, betraying the Potters, killing thirteen muggles, attempting to frame Sirius Black and also of being an unregistered animagus. These heinous crimes, in my opinion, deserve the worst possible punishment I can give. Who here in this court believes Peter Pettigrew to be guilty of these charges?” Remus looked around as the entire court raised their hands.</p><p>“Peter Pettigrew, you have not only failed to register to be an animagus, which would mean six months on its own! You have also worked with Lord Voldemort, betrayed two very talented and brave wizards in James and Lily Potter, murdered thirteen muggles, and then after all that attempted to frame Sirius Black an innocent man! I sentence you to life in Azkaban!” finished Mr. Crouch with a hint of triumph in his voice. There was a round of applause from around the chamber as the dementors came into the room some people had grim smiles on their faces.</p><p>The dementors started to glide towards Peter “Remus, Sirius Help me!! I had to- he was going to kill me!!” yelled Peter, over the sound of the clapping as the dementors started to take him away.</p><p>“You should have died then!” yelled Sirius “I would have died rather than betray my friends!!” Sirius continued to shout at Peter as he was dragged from the room. </p><p>Remus went rushing across the room to hug Sirius followed by the Weasleys and his parents. Remus tried to apologize for not believing him “Sirius I…’</p><p>“Thank you!” Sirius interrupted him pulling him into a hug. “If it wasn’t for you Remus, I’d have been left in there to rot!”</p><p>“And thank you too!” he said turning to the Weasley’s “for finding Peter and helping Remus bring him in!”</p><p>Mr. Weasley held out his hand to Sirius “welcome to the free world Mr. Black” he said.</p><p>“Sirius!” exclaimed Mrs. Lupin, “Thank Merlin you’re alright dear!” she pulled him into a tight hug which nearly choked him to death.</p><p>Mr. Crouch came over to the group with a guilty expression on his face. “Mr. Black, I apologize for sending you to Azkaban in the first place without a trial”, he looked up Sirius earnestly “the evidence was against you but we should have given you a trial!”</p><p>Sirius held out his out for Mr. Crouch to shake. “Don’t worry, I understand, all I care about now is going home to my family!” Sirius said smiling around at the Lupins and his new friends the Weasleys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Christmas Again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Weasley's the Lupins and the Lovegood's celebrate Christmas</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius had got out of Azkaban just in time to help with Christmas preparations and Remus and Sirius made an effort to make this Christmas unforgettable. The house was covered in decorations from top to bottom, there was a huge tree in the living room with lights which Sirius had enchanted to change colors. </p><p>Sirius was now living with Remus and the twins. The spare bedroom was now Sirius' and Sirius was helping Remus with Harry and Anne.</p><p>Remus woke up at seven o’clock and went downstairs to put on a pot of coffee. His parents were staying over Christmas and they were having the Lovegood’s over for Christmas lunch. After lunch, everyone was going over to the Weasleys to exchange presents. As he walked into the kitchen, he found Sirius perched on the dining table with a coffee. </p><p>“Morning Sirius Merry Christmas!”</p><p>“Merry Christmas Remus” he replied.</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t wake us all up at five o’clock like you did last year!”</p><p>“I’ve been up for hours, I was enjoying some peace and quiet before anyone got up,” he admitted. “It makes a bit of a change after Azkaban.”</p><p>Remus and Sirius sat quietly as everyone slowly got out of bed. At eight o’clock Remus had lit a fire and they were all gathered around the Christmas tree in their pajamas to open their presents. It was even more chaotic than last year because this year Anne and Harry were big enough to fully appreciate it. Remus got a new jumper from his mum which was green, his father had got another journal to write in, and Sirius had bought him a magical record player and a collection of records.</p><p>This year the children were able to help unwrap their presents, Sirius had gone overboard again to make up for the month he had spent in Azkaban. As so many of the toys had been lost in the fire Sirius was trying to replace them all. This included for Harry a new broomstick and a set of cuddly toys that flew around the room following him which included several dragons and a hippogriff. Some of the toys he had got Anne was a teddy bear that was bigger than her and had her name embroidered on it, several dolls, and a little tea set so that she could have pretend teas with her dolls.</p><p>Remus had also bought the twins a number of toys. He knew that Harry loved flying around on his broom, so he had also bought Harry a little quidditch jumper. James had always been a fan of the Chudley Cannons and so were the Weasleys, so Harry was now flying around the room on his brand broom and his bright orange jumper, laughing with joy!</p><p>Remus had been busy shopping for books for Anne. He had got her a copy of the complete works of Winnie the Pooh, a book of Hans Christian Anderson fairy tales as well as the Grimm’s fairy tales. He had also got her a collection of the Narnia books for when she was older. </p><p>When the Lovegood’s with Luna for lunch Harry was zooming around the garden on his broomstick being chased by Sirius and Anne was being read the story of The Little Mermaid. </p><p>“Hello Remus, many festive greetings of the day!” greeted Mr. Lovegood.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Remus!” laughed Mrs. Lovegood.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Pandora and Xeno! Look how big little Luna’s getting!” Remus said fondly. Luna who was nearly one and had silvery blonde hair like her fathers and grey-blue eyes like Pandoras already had a dreamy sort of expression on her face even at her young age. The Lovegood’s were all wearing bright yellow robes the color of sunshine and Luna had a sunshine yellow dress. </p><p>Everyone sat down to Christmas lunch which Hope had prepared. They had turkey and chipolatas and sprouts (which Harry didn’t seem to be impressed too with) and Christmas pudding. </p><p>Sirius had managed to get some excellent wizarding crackers which they all pulled after lunch. Harry loved the excellent bangs they made, and everyone was wearing funny hats. Remus was wearing a bowler hat and Sirius had a bright red fez. Remus was trying not to laugh at Xenophilius who was now beaming whilst wearing a bright pink bonnet with flowers and butterflies on which clashed horribly with his robes! </p><p>After this everyone went around to the Weasleys for the afternoon. What with the Weasleys, Harry, and Anne, and the Weasleys there were now ten children, six of which were under four! All the children were very excited and full of energy because of all the sweets and chocolate they had already had that day and now it was time for even more presents.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley had made everybody a Weasley jumper, the Weasleys were already wearing theirs. Remus’ jumper was blue with a yellow R, and Sirius’ was red with a black motorbike in the middle. Harry and Anne’s jumpers were both striped, Harrys had blue and green stripes and matched Ron’s, Anne’s had pink and purple stripes. Luna’s jumper was cream with little bobbles on it and her jumper matched Ginny’s.</p><p>Sirius had been to Zonkos joke shop to buy presents for the Weasley children and had bought everything from dung bombs to fanged frisbees. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not best impressed, but the boys particularly Fred and George, thought that this was excellent and the Weasley boys had now adopted Sirius as their new ‘cool’ uncle.</p><p>Remus had bought Ron a new quidditch jumper to match Harry's and had bought Percy some muggle children’s books. He had got Percy Swallows and Amazons by Arthur Ransom, the first Famous Five book by Enid Blyton and the Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien. Some of the books were a bit advanced for Percy’s age but Remus felt that Percy would enjoy them, and Percy was a very good reader for his age. Percy was ecstatic, he loved all his new books and he couldn’t wait to start reading them. </p><p>Mr. Weasley was looking at the cover of the Famous Five book with interest.  “What’s this book about?” he asked Remus.</p><p>“It’s about four children and their dog who solve mysteries during the school holidays, I believe there’s slightly over twenty in total!” Remus answered. Mr. Weasley was astounded “and the other two?”</p><p>“One is similar, a muggle children’s adventure series, the other is a book from a muggle fantasy series with magical elves and wizards”</p><p>Mr. Weasley was enthralled “Fascinating! Fascinating, the things these muggles think up!” he muttered, “I might have to borrow one of those books Percy!” Percy merely nodded his head as an acknowledgment to go ahead he already had his head stuck into Swallows and Amazons, so his father opened The Hobbit. </p><p>Remus felt like he just opened a can of worms! He had just introduced Arthur Weasley a man who was obsessed with muggles to muggle adventure and fantasy literature!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Anne With an E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Anne have a birthday party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time flew by so quickly, thought Remus. The twins were nearly 4 years old now, Harry and Anne were sprouting up so quickly they needed new clothes every few months! Harry was looking more like James by the day, he had the same messy black hair and the same look in his eye as James had had when he was up to something. Anne was smaller than Harry, her hair was growing and now was starting to reach down her back and she always wore her hair in two little plaits.</p><p>It was their fourth birthday tomorrow and they were both so excited! They had invited all their friends Luna, all seven of the Weasleys, and their new friend Neville Longbottom. </p><p>Harry was so excited that he was bouncing around his room because he was so excited. Sirius was now sure that his godson was going to be a Gryffindor he was so full of energy and always up to mischief with Harry and the Weasley twins. Harry now had a Gryffindor banner over his bed and Gryffindor bedsheets which Sirius had bought for him. </p><p>Harry couldn’t sleep because of his party the next day. He had talked of nothing else for weeks; all the cake he was going to eat, the presents he wanted, the games he wanted to play! Sirius was trying to persuade him to lie down just for a few hours “Come on Prongslet! You don’t want to be tired for your party tomorrow”</p><p>“I won’t be tired! I’m never tired”  </p><p>“If you go to sleep Harry, the party will arrive sooner” Sirius pointed out.</p><p>Harry nodded and shut his eyes. He opened them a few seconds later and asked, “Is it time for my party yet?”</p><p>“Go to sleep Harry!”</p><p>Remus walked past Anne’s room where she was sitting on her bed reading The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. Anne had been reading for over a year now, she had begged Remus to teach her so that she didn’t have to wait for someone to read to her. He finally gave in, when one day he walked past her room and she had managed to enchant her book to read to her!  Harry, on the other hand, was only just starting to learn to read he was usually too busy flying around on his broom or playing with the Weasleys. As he was not quite four yet, then that was fine.</p><p>“Anne sweetheart,” Remus said as he came into the room, “it’s time for bed!” he announced as he took the book from her. </p><p>“One more chapter?” she begged.</p><p>“Alright! Do you want me to read to you?” Anne nodded vigorously.</p><p>Once she had her chapter she snuggled into bed and Remus tucked her in. “Uncle Remus?” Anne asked sleepily.</p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p>“Do I have to have a party tomorrow?”</p><p>“Don’t you want a party? There will be lots of your friends there, and games!”</p><p>“I don’t like games!” she said simply “and I don’t have any friends, those are all Harry’s friends!”</p><p>Harry was much more sociable than Anne, Remus knew this. Harry had a lot more friends and was much more willing to join in with games. There was nothing wrong with Anne she was just … quiet!</p><p>“The Weasleys like you, and Harry plays with you!” Remus pointed out.</p><p>“I’m too quiet for the Weasleys, and Harry only plays with me when Ron’s not here” Anne protested.</p><p>Remus thought about this for a moment she was right, Harry did prefer playing with Ron to Anne, they were more alike. Harry loved his sister it’s just that Anne would rather read a book than make mud pies and that is not much fun for any four-year-old. “Luna likes you and Percy,” Remus pointed out. “Why don’t you try and join in tomorrow and if you don’t enjoy it you can talk to Percy or read a book!” The thought of this cheered Anne up greatly and she snuggled back into bed and was asleep within minutes.<br/>
Remus went downstairs and checked his watch. It was half-past seven, he had to go and get Anne’s special surprise for tomorrow, he left the surprise at the Lovegood’s. The Lovegood’s were arriving early the next day to help get ready for the party. Luna was Anne’s best friend and Anne spent a lot of time with her. Apart from Percy who had always got on with her, Luna was the only friend Anne really had. </p><p>Sirius came groaning down the stairs at just gone eight. “Why do you get the easy one? It took me over an hour to finally get Harry to sleep!” Sirius protested “Anne’s easy a quick chapter of her book, tuck her in, and she’s asleep in minutes.” Sirius fell onto the sofa “what’s up?” he asked. Remus was in the middle of trying to wrap one of Harry's presents but was staring into space. Sirius knew that when Remus was staring into space, he was thinking about something.</p><p>“I’m worried about her” Remus admitted, “I’m worried about Anne.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well, she’s not normal! She doesn’t like to play with the other children, she hardly has any friends and she’s dreading that party tomorrow!”</p><p>“What’s the fun in being normal? Joked Sirius.</p><p>“I’m worried there’s something wrong with her. Maybe we’ve done something wrong!” Remus panicked.</p><p>“Moony mate, she’s fine. A bit quiet and shy maybe, but she’s happy and healthy. That’s what’s important right?”</p><p>Remus nodded with relief and continued to wrap Harry’s present.</p><p>The next morning Anne was woken with a start. Harry was shaking her trying to wake her up and Sirius had opened the curtains “Wake up Anne” Harry shouted with excitement “Uncle Sirius says my birthday can’t start till I’ve woken everyone up!” </p><p>Anne blinked at his owlishly with sleep still in her eyes. She stretched and decided that seeing as Harry had woken her up so early she would do some reading so she reached for her book and opened it where Remus had left off the night before. She had not gotten past the first word however when Remus arrived.</p><p>“What is all the noise!” Remus asked annoyed at being woken up, “Sirius it’s half past five in the morning I thought that we agreed we would try and keep the children in bed until at least half-past six!”</p><p>“The sun is up and so is he!” Sirius answered indicating his godson who was bouncing off the walls. “He came charging into my room screaming it was his birthday,” Sirius explained tiredly. “I told him his birthday couldn’t start till everyone was awake. He took this as his cue to wake his sister up, he was going to wake you up next.”<br/>
“So, is it my birthday then?” asked Harry excitedly.</p><p>“Oh, alright then” Sirius gave in.</p><p>Harry went charging out of Anne’s room followed by Sirius who was muttering under his breath. Remus and Anne got up and then Remus helped her lay out her party dress for that afternoon, then Remus Anne and Rose went down to the kitchen. It was still only ten to six, far too early for Harry to be this awake surely. Remus put the breakfast on. </p><p>As Harry came downstairs with Sirius Harry asked, “can I have my presents now?” It was only ten past six and the Lovegood’s wouldn’t be awake yet. Remus was keeping one of the presents at their house. “Harry” explained Remus calmly “you can have your presents at the party, no presents now,” he said firmly.</p><p>Sirius stared at him in shock, no presents till the party but that wasn’t for hours! Sirius wouldn’t have been able to wait that long for his presents if it was his birthday so how did Moony expect Harry to have the patience to wait that long. </p><p>After a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon then Harry ran outside with Sirius and their broomsticks to let off some energy. Anne was sitting quietly on the sofa finishing her book when the Lovegood’s arrived at eight o’clock. </p><p>“Many Happy Returns of the day Anne,” said Mr. Lovegood who was wearing violet robes today. Mr. Lovegood was carrying a box and two presents which he handed to Remus. Remus put the box and the presents with the others.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Anne dear!” said Mrs. Lovegood hugging Anne.  </p><p>“Happy Birthday Anne!!” said Luna, as she pulled Anne into a very tight hug. Luna was three now and her dirty blonde hair had now grown halfway down her back. She was wearing a silver party dress and her mother was wearing robes made out of the same material.</p><p>The Lovegood’s helped decorate the house for the party. Guests were going to start arriving at eleven o’clock. Sirius and Xenophilius decorated the house, they had streamers hanging from the walls in rainbow colors, they set up the tables in the garden for the lunch. They had prepared the party bags the day before, but they still had to wrap the parcel for pass the parcel. </p><p>Remus and Pandora were busy preparing the lunch, they were preparing a feast; ham sandwiches, cheese sandwiches, marmite sandwiches, cocktail sausages, cheese and pineapple sticks, sausage rolls, fairy cakes that had to be iced, five different colors of jelly which had been left in the fridge overnight, and goodness knows what else! As well as this, Hope had made a birthday cake which she was brought over with her.</p><p>When Hope and Lyall arrived at half-past ten Xenophilius was trying to wrap the presents for pass the parcel. Sirius was trying to get the three children entertained by telling them a story. “Granny and Grandpa!!” screamed Harry losing interest in the story as he rushed over to hug his grandparents. Lyall put the presents down quickly so that he could swing Harry around as Harry squealed with excitement. When he put Harry down, he put the presents with the others in the corner of the sitting room. Hope walked over to Anne and kneeled down, “Hello dear” she said, “Happy Birthday darling!”</p><p>“Hello Granny!” she said giving her grandmother a hug.</p><p>Not long after that Neville arrived with his grandparents. At eleven o’clock exactly, the Weasley’s arrived with all seven children. As Harry and Anne had a July birthday, then Bill was home from Hogwarts, Charlie was going to be starting in September as well.</p><p>Now that everyone had arrived the fun began! Sirius and Remus organized a game of tag, whilst Mrs. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley started to arrange the food on the table. The rest of the adults were sat in the garden watching the children playing. After a game of Pass the Parcel which was won by Neville then it was time for lunch. At the end of lunch then Mrs. Lupin brought out the cake, it had two tiers one was pink and the other gold, the pink tier was covered in sugar flowers, and the gold tier had red polka dots. </p><p>After the cake, it was finally time for presents! The Longbottom's had bought Harry and Anne a toy wand each. The Weasley’s had bought Harry a Chudley Cannons t-shirt, and Anne a new skirt. The Lovegood’s had bought Harry and Anne color-changing accessories Harry was given a hat and Anne a necklace. The clothes changed color, depending on what mode they were in at the time. They had also bought Anne a charm bracelet with a charm of a cat. </p><p>Hope had been busy making her grandchildren blankets. She had made both the children single bed-sized quilts to go on top of their beds. Harry's quilt was just as crazy as he was! Some squares had rainbow colored polka dots, some squares had dragons and knights, one square had his name on it. Anne’s was a lot more toned down, her squares were a lot of lighter colors and some squares had tiny floral prints. </p><p>Harry and Anne loved all their presents and Pandora Lovegood helped Anne with her necklace which turned yellow. “Sunshine! That means that you’re happy, I’m so pleased!”</p><p>Now it was time for Harry and Anne’s presents from Remus and Sirius. Harry went first, he had got a new toy broomstick as the old one was starting to wear out. He had also got a mini quidditch set with a toy snitch, quaffle, and bludgers. They did not go as fast as the real balls and the property was warded so that they couldn’t escape. Remus had also got Harry a blue backpack with his name and a matching pencil case. He was going to be teaching the children at home but he felt they should have somewhere to keep their things. Harry’s best present though was tickets to his first ever quidditch match! There were two tickets to a match between the Chudley Cannons and the Holyhead Harpies. Sirius was going to take Harry next week.</p><p>Whilst Sirius had done most of the choosing of Harry’s presents, Remus had chosen most of Anne’s. Anne was an excellent reader, better than some six- or seven-year-olds, and she loved books! Remus had decided that Anne needed to find out about her namesake when we went to a bookshop to buy a copy of Anne of Green Gables though he was surprised. There wasn’t just one book there were eight! So Anne received a boxset of the Anne of Green Gables books. They were fairly advanced so to begin with Remus would read them to her. </p><p>Hope had helped Remus find an Anne of Green Gables doll in a muggles children’s store. She was a china doll with long red hair and freckles as Anne in the book. The doll wore a straw hat and a dark green dress with a white apron on top. Anne loved her new doll because she looked just like her. </p><p>Mr. Weasley was taking a particularly keen interest in the set of books. Percy had now finished all of the Swallows and Amazons books and the Tolkien’s; he was now starting properly on the Famous Five books. Mr. Weasley was fascinating in the muggle books that Remus kept giving, Remus had even given him a book called A Christmas Carol last Christmas. It wasn’t just that Mr. Weasley was enjoying the books, but he was actually learning a lot about the everyday life of the muggles and what they thought of things from them. He would have to remember to ask Remus for a more current book for his next birthday.</p><p>After a few moments, Mr. Lupin reappeared with a wicker basket with a note attached which he handed to Anne. The basket had been in the box Mr. Lovegood had carried in earlier. The note attached said “Dear Anne, Happy Birthday. My name is Athene, please be my friend!”</p><p>Anne was curious, she opened the lid of the basket and found a tiny little grey kitten. She had grey fur and emerald green eyes. The kitten hopped out of its little basket and onto Anne’s lap and then settled herself in and started to purr. Anne looked confused and Remus was anxious. What if he had made the wrong judgment about getting Anne a cat? He was worried that Anne got lonely as she was much shyer than Harry which is why he had got her a pet.</p><p> A moment later, however, Anne gently picked the kitten up and started to talk to her. “Hello, Athene, I would love to be your friend!” she exclaimed. The few other presents that Anne had to unwrap were a cat bed and a variety of toys for Athene.</p><p>Once all the presents had been unwrapped and the wrapping paper cleared away the children went off to play more games. Anne however, sat on her own playing with her little kitten. Eventually, Athene fell asleep in Anne’s lap and Anne made some daisy chains with some help Pandora Lovegood, which they put in Anne’s hair.</p><p>Eventually, the end of the day came, and all the children went home. Both children were very tired and went to bed at seven o’clock having had a very long day. Even Harry had no problem settling in for the night.</p><p>Sirius was sitting in the sitting room listening to a Beatles record later that evening and Remus was curled up on the sofa. Remus was reading Anne of Green Gables so that he could know what was going to happen in the book beforehand in case Anne had any questions. After a while, Remus started to chuckle. </p><p>“And just what is so amusing in a child’s storybook written for little girls?” Sirius asked dryly.</p><p>“Oh, its nothing” Remus answered. “It’s just that one of the boys in this book reminds me of James trying to flirt with Lily. He wanted to get her attention, so he called her carrots! And then Anne broke her slate over his head!”</p><p>“Ouch, that’s got to hurt! Sounds like this Anne character had Lily’s temper as well as her hair!”</p><p>“Gilbert keeps on trying to flirt with her but she just keeps ignoring him! And the best bit is from the looks of the backs of the later books she marries him!” Remus laughed.</p><p>“Merlin! You’re right, you’ve just found James and Lily in Anne’s new books! A guy who falls head over heels in love with a redhead, but just annoys her, but eventually, she gives in and marries him! This is hilarious, I might have to borrow those books,” Sirius cackled.</p><p>Later that night before Remus went to bed we went to check in on Anne and found Athene curled up on top of Anne’s duvet protecting her. He was still worried about her, but he knew that Anne would be fine. 

Remus had a very different family from the Weasleys or the Lovegoods. His family was not united by blood. His family was brought together by strength and love. Remus knew the true meaning of family, it was not about being related, it was being there for each other when needed. His family was strong and there was so much love. His family were safe!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>